


and i loved (the way you looked at me)

by differentdiff



Category: BTOB, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 4 hrs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Yanno, and it's for a fuckin crack ship i'm gna, and the pacing's prolly rly bad, holy shit, i just wrote this in like, it's like crack taken seriously, like 30 percent of this fic is just texting tho lmao, maknae on top bitch, might be a lil oc bc i never written abt real ppl before but, no one's gna read this !!!!!!!!!!!! even though i stayed up late just to write it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, pls read this do it for the sake of it, sungkook for the fuckin life man, the only fic of its kind pl ea s e, this is the longest finished fic i've written, this is unbeta'd cuz i just ???? went on a roll ooh h hh b oy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentdiff/pseuds/differentdiff
Summary: Yook Sungjae™. 22 years old, a junior. an aspiring actor with amazing talent, and everything jeon jungkook could ever ask for





	and i loved (the way you looked at me)

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh,,,, if u want an explanation for this ship,, ,, i'm like lowkey into astrology n they're both maknaes that have rly compatible signs (jk=virgo, sj=taurus, that's love right there) n i made a whole thing on twt ([here](https://twitter.com/differentdiff/status/852368498458116096)) abt it n Look I Just Really Love This Ship
> 
> i literally did this in 4 hrs w no beta so forgive me for any mistakes alkjasldk
> 
> title's from shiver by lucy rose bc I love that song lol
> 
> thanks for deciding to read this i promise it's rly cute
> 
> edit: ownsowjwjs it's super rushed lmao n there are typos here n there but hopefully it's still rly cute for any of y'all who are nice enough to read this Thanks y'all

so jungkook’s kinda suffering. like, really really kinda suffering. a lot.

 

he wants to blame it on Kim Taehyung since he’s the root of jungkook’s suffering. it’s a general statement, but it applies more than ever because Kim Taehyung, a part of the university’s honorary acting troupe, just had to invite jungkook to a play he’s co-starring in and doesn’t mention that his co-star is also pretty fuckin hot.

 

as soon as jungkook saw him, he opened the pamphlet so fast he was surprised it didn’t rip. the cast names would be in the pamphlet, right? and not only were the cast names there, but there were pictures and little bios to how with them.

 

_ Yook Sungjae. 22 years old, a junior. An aspiring actor with absolutely amazing talent. Strange in some ways, but his peers also call him attractive. His last name is “6”, but we’re all ready to see him rise as Number 1. _

 

even just with the bio (and the really,  _ really _ nice profile picture), jungkook’s heart was stolen. he paid his mind only to Yook Sungjae, who was definitely shining on the stage. his character was playful, but powerful, and jungkook thought that he fit the role perfectly. 

 

he swooned with every monologue, and if he kinda sorta totally forgot taehyung (and everyone else on the cast) was in the play too, well… priorities.

 

now, the day after the play though, he’s suffering, because he can’t get that face or voice out of his head. jungkook’s pretty sure he committed that bio to memory, too. the thing is, after jungkook went backstage to meet taehyung, he saw a glimpse of the dense crowd that surrounded Yook Sungjae, as well as all the flowers and gifts and smiles and the realisation that he would never have any chance of even being  _ friends _ with the actor, nevermind a relationship.

 

“you know, i’m kinda offended you didn’t even see me in a play where i was one of the main characters, but i understand. yook sungjae is pretty hot. i’ve caught myself staring at him sometimes. he has a really big mouth, though, and the only thing it does is yell,” taehyung informs jungkook. 

 

“well if he’s anything like you, then why is he so popular?”

 

taehyung gasped dramatically, of course he did. “i can’t believe you say i’m not popular because i’m a good friend that pays attention to you and supports you even in your worst of times --  _ unlike a certain someone _ ! and yeah, okay, so i yell a lot, but i have a lot of feelings and people wouldn’t pay attention to me if i didn’t so! there!”

 

jungkook doubts that, seeing as random people on the street keep glancing at taehyung. he stares at the older.

 

“anyway, sungjae’s popular because he’s friendly. he’s polite if you’re a stranger, and he’s got a lot of charm, but he’s pretty weird too. in fact, i’m pretty sure he asked to be friends with me while we were both pissing next to each other in-”

 

“wait wait wait you’re  _ friends _ with him?!”

 

“uhh, yeah. not as close as we are, but i’ve hung out with him a few times.”

 

jungkook groaned. “so then… do you think?”

 

“do i think what? that you have a chance?”

 

jungkook did something between a shrug and a nod.

 

“sure, yeah. you’re pretty cute, he’s friendly, you’ll probably open up to him.”

 

“…you really think so?”

 

“yeah. want me to try and put in a word for you?”

 

a maybe-shrug-maybe-nod.

 

taehyung laughed, “cute.” 

  
  
  


okay,  _ no way _ will jungkook ever have a chance. maybe taehyung threw away the idea that Yook Sungjae wouldn’t be open to a new friend like jungkook, but he’s pretty sure he’s capable of sabotaging himself.

 

jungkook is in the library when he spots Yook Sungjae, who’s sitting a few tables away. they’re both here to study, he tries to tell himself, there’s no point in thinking about asking him out or being his friend or holding his hand or hearing his voice or-

 

he really wants to focus, but his eyeballs betray him and rise every so often to glance at the actor. jungkook honestly doesn’t know what’s so attractive about Yook Sungjae, but with every glance he sees his serious face with very sharp features, and he’s absolutely focused on a book (unlike one jeon jungkook), and he is just  _ whipped _ .

 

he shoots a text to taehyung, hoping to get advice:

 

<< tell me what to do when Yook Sungjae(tm) is sitting exactly two tables and a seat away from you 

 

>> ummmmmmmmm try to    
>> talk to him ??

>> like i said he’s friendly so

 

<< but he’s like !! super focused !! on a book !! what if he like glares at me and just tries to be polite because i’m a stranger and i’m just gna !!!! bother him !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

>> i’m pretty sure he’s only reading that book to find some super cool quotes

>> he does that sometimes

>> just drops like

>> quotes here and there

>> it’s cool tho lmao

 

<< u r so unhelpful

 

>> glad to be Great help to u my dear 

>> awkward

>> v v awkward

>> super duper v v awkward

 

<< ok i get it

 

>> idiotically super duper v v awkward dongsaeng of mine

 

<< u suck

 

>> u bet i do ;)

 

<< gross

 

jungkook looks up, but finds that Yook Sungjae disappeared. he kinda wants to cry, but at least he can focus on his own book now.

 

(it’s a textbook, though, so he definitely wants to cry).

  
  
  


jungkook hoped he’d get over his crush after a week, but he was unsuccessful. he’s really, really,  _ really _ suffering.

 

school isn’t the most interesting thing in the world for jungkook, but he’s a good student that pays attention in class and does his homework early. however, with his newly awakened crush, his mind had started to wander to think about Yook Sungjae. how he would look smiling at jungkook, staring at him, laughing with him, hugging him, and a bunch of other mushy stuff.

 

he does it when he’s with his friends too. the amount of times his hyungs have teased him for spacing out so much makes him blush more than react to. it’s starting to ruin his rep.

 

it also doesn’t help that taehyung, in exasperation, had given jungkook Yook Sungjae’s number with a sigh and, “i honestly don’t know how you’re so whipped because of a handsome face and a cheesy pamphlet bio, but it’s startin to make me go insane seein you so caught up in this crush.”

 

taehyung said to text him, maybe even call him, but he probably knows it’s hopeless. jungkook knows he’s hopeless. and yet, he’s in bed, staring at the contact in his phone (named “Yook Sungjae™”), really thinking about at least texting the guy. but he’s just  _ thinking _ about it, and it wracks him with anxiety.

 

<< hlllllll

 

oh shit. holy shit. oh holy shit. did he just. send a text on a accident. to Yook Sungjae. it’s not even a word, it was the mistake of him trying to backspace on his phone when he’s tired and the phone is just way too bright and Oh God he fucked up.

 

he stuffs his face into the pillow and groans loudly. he is idiotically, super duper, very, very awkward. this is his deathbed. “here lies jeon jungkook. died because he accidentally sent his crush a stupid typo text.”

 

suddenly, his phone dings and bolts right up. he looks at the screen to see that sungjae, Yook Sungjae, had replied.

 

>> ?? 

 

his phone dings again and he jumps.

 

>> hi ??

 

oh shit. holy shit. oh holy shit. he opens up his messages as fast as he can to type out a reply.

 

<< hhHi

 

oh great. jungkook keeps fucking up his texts and his hands are trembling. just Great.

 

>> lol

>> ur jeon jungkook right ?

 

sungjae, Yook Sungjae, knows his name. he swoons.

 

<< yeah

 

nice. very cool. smooth, even.

 

<< did taehyung ?

 

ok vague but? gets the point across.

 

>> yeah lmao

>> he was like

>> yo ok so my friend is like ?? 

>> a complete dork with no friends so

>> as a fellow junior

>> pls befriend him

>> on my behalf

>> but i didn’t know if he told u abt me so ?

>> i didn’t send anything

>> lolol

 

jungkook would be more offended at taehyung’s mention to sungjae if he wasn’t so belatedly happy right now.

 

<< i c lmao

<< he’s so mean >:((

<< i have friends it’s just that i hang out with ppl older than me a lot yanno

 

>> oh well ig that should include me too from now on ?

>> since i’m older than u lol

>> ik how u feel tho

>> taehyung’s a lil younger than me, but most ppl are older than me tho lol 

>> let’s unite

>> as the youth B^)

>> against the Grandpas

 

<< lmao i’m so up for it

 

jungkook feels really awkward, but he’s really liking how it’s going.

 

>> we’ll call it the insurrection of the maknaes

>> a two-team effort to make sure younger ppl are on top

>> i already have a plan hmu when ur ready

 

he’s really gotta thank taehyung later.

 

<< i’m ready now go for it

  
  
  


it’s been two days since he started texting sungjae (Yook Sungjae) and jungkook’s heart is lighter than it’s ever been in his life. sungjae is a lot of what he expected (chill, mature, out of his league) and a lot of what he didn’t expect ( _ taehyung _ telling him sungjae was weird should’ve been a giveaway, but some of the things that sungjae comes up with are just? out of this dimension and jungkook didn’t really expect that; he managed to line up with sungjae’s eccentric self, thankfully). he couldn’t really ask for more.

 

jungkook finds out that they have some things in common, too. meat lovers, “old man” hobbies ( _ i think we, as the youth, fail because none of us go fishing _ , sungjae messaged him once), like to sing, would be kinda really cheesy and romantic in a relationship (and jungkook really  _ really _ just wants to be cheesy and romantic with him), among other things. what he likes, though, is that they’re different.

 

he’s friends with taehyung because taehyung’s loud and social, which makes jungkook loud and social too, and he finds that sungjae is similar, but in his own way. there’s something about the older that makes jungkook want to open up, and the way they act contrast with each other, but he feels they meet in the middle. it’s calming and delightful and it makes jungkook feel really giddy.

 

sungjae also has a habit of taking bad selcas and sending them whenever he wants. and boy, they’re pretty bad selcas, but with a face like sungjae’s they’re still good. jungkook’s kinda jealous, but he takes bad selcas and sends them to him too. it’s become a thing between them to just talk with their faces.

 

they’ve only texted so far, though. the closest they got to a verbal conversation was when jungkook buttdialed him and all jungkook could say was sorry before hanging up, not even hearing sungjae’s voice. neither of them have really expressed meeting outside, either (not including the Insurrection of the Maknaes, which is still under the works), so it’s bittersweet in that way.

 

still, jungkook couldn’t really ask for more. seriously.

  
  
  


“so… jungkook.”

 

“so… taehyung.”

 

“it’s just ‘hyung’ for you.”

 

“uh-huh.”

 

about a week and a half after sungjae became his texting buddy, taehyung called jungkook out for some coffee. at least, that’s what he said. but right now, it seems he’s trying to hold an intervention.

 

“so…”

 

“hyung if you keep saying ‘so’ it’s not really gonna get the conversation anywhere.”

 

“so?”

 

“…touché”

 

“jungkook.”

 

“yes?”

 

“i hear you’ve been hitting it off well with sungjae?”

 

“y-yeah… so…”

 

“but a little birdie has told me you two haven’t met up IRL?”

 

“please don’t ever say IRL in a verbal conversation again.”

 

“shhhh-” taehyung put a finger on his mouth “-stop trying to deviate from the point of this conversation like you always do. anyway, that’s why i’m here. but not for long.”

 

“wh-” jungkook tries to speak, but taehyung pushes his finger harder onto his mouth, uncomfortably but effectively stopping him.

 

“listen. like i’ve been since the start of this little crush of yours, i’m but a bridge. a bridge from your heart to another’s. two of my friends, joined together in matrimony- shhhhh as far as i know you guys are already married and i am your best best man, as in you both picked me to best man- and i invited sungjae here, and as soon as he comes- hEY STOP DON’T RUN!”

 

as soon as jungkook hears that taehyung invited sungjae, he tries to book it, but his teeth (stupid buckteeth) catch disgustingly on taehyung’s finger as he gets up, and he pauses to spit the taste out. however, his spit lands on someone’s shoes.

 

“i-i am so sorry, i just-” he cuts himself off this time, seeing the owner of the shoes’ face. 

 

of course it had to be Yook Sungjae.

 

“wow,” Yook Sungjae says.

 

it’s then that he realises three things: 1) sungjae is, like, a lot closer than jungkook thought he was, 2) he just spit on sungjae’s shoes, 3) even though he’s never really believed in the idea of ex-friends, Kim Taehyung is now, officially, an ex-friend.

 

jungkook books it and runs all the way home, his entire body hot and sweaty and shaking in embarrassment.

  
  
  


luckily, the next day he didn’t have any class. that meant jungkook could just stay in bed forever and try to merge his existence with it because No Way is he ever going to face Yook Sungjae ever again.

 

it was going so well,  _ so well _ , but taehyung just had to try and make them see each other IRL (god) and it was a complete disaster. exactly like jungkook predicted.

 

okay, so maybe he’s exaggerating, but he’s known by all his friends for being extra as hell, so here he is. being extra as hell. he sighs into his pillow.

 

what’s worse for jungkook is that he was in such close proximity to sungjae that he’s pretty sure that he’s got a photographic memory of his face. the bad selcas he always sent were seriously no comparison to the real thing, and every time jungkook thought about it, his face started to heat up because, hot  _ damn _ , is Yook Sungjae  _ hot _ . the guy is taller than jungkook (and jungkook’s pretty tall himself), and he has really foxy features that neither bad selcas nor words can really describe. he’s godly. and honestly, what wouldn’t he give to kiss a face like that?

 

(the answer here is nothing.)

 

jungkook’s phone pings and he burrows further into his pillow with a grunt, ignoring it. it was probably just taehyung apologising, because taehyung just doesn’t really have tact for these kinds of things and just wants to help. jungkook doesn’t want any excuses though. the phone dings again, and again, and again, and jungkook remembers that taehyung’s a multi-texter. because of course he is.

 

he picks up his phone begrudgingly to turn the ringer off, but when he takes a glance at the screen, he sees that it was Yook Sungjae™. jungkook’s heart is pounding in his ears now, but he opens up the notification anyway.

 

>> so

>> tae filled me in

>> told me you filled in for him at the fine arts olympics and got him gold for every event he was in

>> asked cuz u ran out so fast

>> lol

 

his hands are shaking, just like the first night he texted sungjae.

 

<< yeah

 

nice. cool. smooth, even.

 

<< he said he was sick but i knew he was just being lazy

<< it’s how he is ig

 

>> yup lolol

>> he also told me what he was tryin to do

>> for us i mean

>> forgive him yeah ?

>> i’m p cute myself but tae’s got that puppy look and well

>> it’s startin to break me down

>> pls jk i can’t do this he’s gna make me pay for his coffee or smth i just know it pl EAS E

 

jungkook manages to chuckle at that, even with his heart in his throat and his stomach swarming with butterflies.

 

<< ok tell him i forgive him

<< u shouldn’t worry tho since we already paid

 

>> oh wow coulda told me earlier ://

>> you didn’t have to forgive him

>> i don’t rly forgive him for half the shit he does

>> well i do

>> bc i’m just a nice person like that

>> but u know what i mean

 

<< yeah lol ^^

 

>> btw

>> my shoes got a p gud shine to them thanks to ur saliva

 

jungkook’s face falls and he can feel his face flush. it’s just teasing, but he can still feel his chest prickle.

 

>> no srsly jk

>> my shoes are shiny af

>> r u like

>> magic or smth

>> dude i’m srs i’m lookin at em n i can like

>> see my face

 

<< no i’m

<< not magic

<< sorry abt that btw… the whole spitting-on-ur-shoes thing… 

 

>> nah fam it’s

>> it’s all cool

>> bc i’m not even kidding my shoes are cleaner than they’ve been in like

>> 5ever

>> bro i think ur spit made it cleaner than they were when i got em

>> man i think i gotta protect u from the govt or smth

>> or worse

>> capitalist industries

>> gna try n harness ur bodily fluids for scientific research

>> idkbu but i don’t think i wanna find ur snot or smth in my fresh bottle of Mr. Clean

 

jungkook bursts out laughing at the messages. he feels a little lighter, a weird calming effect that sungjae has on him. 

 

<< especially after we carry out operation iom

 

>> ofc

>> as the older maknae, 

>> it’s my duty to protect u

>> tae looked at my phone n said u’d be the one doin the protectin what does that mean

 

<< prolly referrin to how i’m the strongest of my friends

 

>> dam son

>> the only friend ik of urs is tae

>> tae’s a noodle tho everyone’s stronger than him

 

<< ikr

 

>> lmao

>> anyway 

>> i

>> dk how to say this

>> i imagined their to be roses n shit or smth

>> like in anime yanno

>> but u kinda ran off at like

>> warp speed so

>> i’ll just say it now

 

there’s a long pause after that last message, and jungkook counts the seconds as he anticipates what sungjae will say. his heart is beating so hard he can feel it trying to pound out of his chest. he pulls up his blanket and curls himself up. just in case.

 

>> so

>> it’s only been like

>> idk

>> a week ?? since we started talkin

>> but maybe i should start off w sayin

>> that u shouldn’t forgive tae

>> bc he told me abt ur crush on me

 

jungkook’s going to strangle Kim Taehyung.

 

>> but ok maybe u should forgive him bc like

>> i was interested yanno

>> in making a friend at least

>> n so like

>> we started textin

>> n u were p cute

>> actually ur rly cute

>> u surpass me it’s

>> killing me how cute u r

>> tae’s puppy face could never compare

>> maybe sami could

>> but everyone knows sami’s the cutest no one can compete

 

jungkook giggles.  _ giggles _ . 

 

>> but anyway

>> off topic

>> so ur rly cute right ??

>> n then u sent a bad selca in response to my bad selca n i ??

>> that action alone made me fall in love

 

he freezes up and his heart is  _ bursting _ .

 

>> but ur also rly hot so

>> twice more love

>> hope u kno ur hot af

>> fuck

>> i’m like

>> nervous but

>> i like u

>> n we should

>> go out

>> n see each other

>> irl

>> again

>> bc ur hot

>> n cute

>> n im hot n cute too

>> see

>> already perfect for each other

 

if jungkook’s face wasn’t hot enough, it’s burning now.

 

>> it’s ok btw

>> if u don’t respond rn

>> give u as much time as u need

 

as soon as he reads the last message, he tries to respond as quick as he can, but his sweaty fingers slip on the keyboard and-

 

<< ijJKSDLFLLLLLL

 

>> ok not the response i was expectin

>> can u translate that to like

>> kr

>> jpn is fine too i’m like

>> 60% fluent

>> also tae’s here

>> n u know him

 

jungkook wonders why his face isn’t practically dripping onto his pillow as he lets out a muffled scream.

 

<< sorry my finger s sli pped n i jjsut

<< fkcu

<< fuck

<< i jsut

<< shi t

<< i

<< o

<< yea yea yea just

<< hmu

<< yea

<< YEa

<< fuck

<< yes

 

>> lmao

>> cute as ever i c ;)

>> that was embarrassing sorry

>> bUT

>> NICE !!!!!!!!!!

>> JUNGKOOK I SCORED A DATE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

>> GUESS WITH WHO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

<< ?

<< w me ?

 

>> HELL YEAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

>> is tmrw at noon gud for u ?????????

 

<< hell yeah

 

>> omgffg sf i love u

>> is that too forward

>> jk

>> jungkook

>> r u gud fam

>> bro u can’t die before our first date >:(((((((

>> rude

 

jungkook wants to reply, but he’s currently merging his face with his pillow. he’s so happy. the happiest. he’s in love and he just scored a date with sungjae, Yook Sungjae.

 

he really couldn’t ask for more.

  
  
  
  
  


“you know i never knew you loved lamb skewers so much.”

 

“they are only the best thing in the world, hyung.”

 

sungjae chuckles. jungkook’s stomach churns. they’ve been in contact for almost a month now and this is their second date, but he still feels really giddy about everything sungjae does.

 

“hey, you got something…” sungjae reaches out and his thumb swipes over jungkook’s bottom lip. his face flushes at the touch.

 

sungjae sticks his thumb into his mouth and slides it out with a pop. it’s actually pretty silly, but jungkook’s face gets redder still. “always wanted to do that with someone,” he smirks.

 

“you are… so embarrassing,” jungkook says, putting down his skewer to wipe away at his mouth with a napkin.

 

“only for you, kookie.” sungjae winks, and it hurts the younger to say his heart skipped a beat at that.

 

he begins to pick up the skewer again, but sungjae starts, “actually, that lamb sauce was really good. let me have another taste?”

 

jungkook’s eyes widen and he looks up at sungjae. he moves to give the older his skewer, but then a hand cups his jaw and lips are pressed against his own. when they part, jungkook’s mouth drops open and he feels all weird inside, but he feels all hot outside. they kissed. sungjae, Yook Sungjae kissed him. their first kiss. oh holy shit.

 

sungjae’s own face is a light shade of red too, but he smiling proudly like a little kid. “i can’t help but agree with you, kookie. lamb skewers are only the best thing in the world.”

  
jungkook almost chokes on his water trying to cool down his face. he wonders why he likes such an embarrassing guy like yook sungjae in the first place, but like he said, he couldn’t ask for anything more. Nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> sungkook sounds like sunggong which means success and that's why it's sungkook and i'm the club president of sungkook club yell at me on twt/tumblr @differentdiff if u also fell into sungkook hell
> 
> i hope u thought it was cute bc i did,,, i have another fic in the works for vmin btw, ,,, in case ur interested in smth not crack, ,, ,,
> 
> (feedback is encouraged especially bc I need y'all to support me n my crack endeavours,,,,,,, who nose maybe a fic abt the Gucci Duo that is taehoon will come outta me,,,,,,,,,,,)


End file.
